Robe Rouge
by demdemyx
Summary: One-Shot kisame/OC. Un passage dans le passé de Kisame et la raison pour laquelle il est dans l'akatsuki. Kisame, madara ne m'appartient pas mais Yukiko oui. REVIEW PLEASE


Robe Rouge

Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier...

Je me trouvais là, devant le grand mirroir de la sale de bain, vêtu d'un costume de cérémonie et d'une cravatte blancche.

Je me trouvais grossier, trop grand, trop bâttit pour des vêtement trop petit, trop fragile..

«Tu es très élégant mon chéri» Avait murmurer une voix délicate qui ne m'était pas inconue.

Je me retourna et admira ma futur femme qui se tenait droite devant moi.

«Tu veux vraiment que je porte ÇA?» Lui avais-je demander avec une voix des plus suppliante.

«Bien sure que si! Comment voulais tu t'habiller? En sous-vêtements peut-être?» Continua t'elle d'un ton sarcastique.

«Hum.. C'est une idée...J'enfilerais ceux que tu aime tellement... Tu sais ceux avec les petits poissons dessus» Ricanais-je en la prenant par les hanche tout en l'approchant de moi.

D'un ton songeur, je continua à lui murmurer:

« Tu sais ma chérie, je t'imagine déjà au fond du couloir, dans ta superbe robe blanche...Ton voile par dessus ton magnifique visage, ton bouquet à la main, marchant vers moi qui t'attendra avec l'ultime envie de pleurer»

Elle me fixa et me répondit:

« Pour cela, il te faudra attendre ce soir»

« Hey c'était ton idée de te marier le soir, pas la mienne!»

« C'était mon idée parce qu'ainsi, on aura la PAIX. Tu ne sera pas dérangé par les septs épiéstes ou encore la troupe d'ambu»

Alors que j'approchais mes lèvres des siennes je lui susurra :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout sera parfait»

Mais le baiser ne pût se concrétiser. Un épais nuage de poussière apparut dans la sale de bain, lorsqu'elle fut dissipée, un ninja portant un masque caractéristique des ninja de Kiri apparut.

« Pardonnez-moi du dérangement sensei, mais la brigade a besoin de son chef . Les troupes du pays de la cascade on prévu une embuscade aux portes contre une de nos troupes.» Avait affirmer l'homme devant moi.

Je vis ma fiancée s'allarmer puis elle s'écria:

« Non pas aujourd'hui! Pas maintenent! Pas le jour de notre mariage! Kisame fais quelque chose!»

Je comprenais son mécontentement, malheureusement je ne pouvais rien faire, c'était le sacriffice à faire pour devenir Ninja, mais au moin je tenta une avance.

« Trouvez-vous une autre homme, Zabuza Momochi par exemple, il sera maintenir les troupes ennemies à bonne distance. Pour qujourd'hui, je suis en congé»

Mais le ninja masqué ne se limitta pas à une grossière escuse venant de ma part.

« Pourrais-je vous parler?» Me demanda t'il.

Malgré le fait que ma belle me suppliait du regard de ne pas la quitter, je n'eu autre choix que de suivre l'homme jusqu'au balcon de ma résidence(Kisame: wow je vis dans le lux moi.. Un balcon «^w^»).

Une fois à l'extérieur, l'homme se remit à parler.

« Je crois que tu n'a pas le choix de me suivre sur les lignes de front»

Je m'offusqua au manque de respect soudain de celu-ci.

Il se tourna vers moi, son masque retiré.

Ce n'était pas une de mes hommes, autant dire que je ne le connaissais pas. Sous une longue tignasse irssute noir, des yeux de sang et un regard qui frollait la perversité sadique, cet homme m'était totalement inconu.

«Qui est tu?» Lui demandais-je, sur mes gardes, ne portant pas la Samehada.

L'homme se mit à ricaner d'une façon encore plus sadique que son regard rouge.

« Aujourd'hui, tu travaillera à mon compte Kisame Hoshigaki, au nom de l'akatsuki.»

Je fut surpris et enrager par les propos de mon vis-à-vis.

«Soit en heureux, tu sera un des premier membres de l'organisation»

«Et si jamais je refuse?»

Il jetta un regard vers ma fiancée qui nous regardais de loing.

« Je la tuerai sans regret, elle et ta futur fille qu'elle porte. La regarderai mourir au bout de son sang alors que mon épée lui transpercera les entrailles»

Mes yeux s'aggrandirent.

« Et si je vous tuait là?»

« Éssais d'y parvenir. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir tenté de me tuer... Et tous on perrit...Même le premier Hokage du village de Konoha»

Je regarda ma femme, larme à l'oeil...Je n'avais pas le choix.

« J'accepte.» Je baissa la tête.

«Bien...Maintenant, va anéantire cette bande d'idiot qui approche de Kiri.. A oui et au fait.....( long silence coupé par le vent)..Je me nomme Madara tu m'appelera par le pseudonyme de Tobi.»

Puis il disparut dans la nuit.

J'entra chez moi, toujours la tête basse, devant ma futur épouse qui se préparait déjà. Je lui donna un léger baiser sur le front et emportant avec moi mon épée.

Elle ne comprenais pas ce qu'y se passait et tentait de me soutirai des réponse alors que je ne lui répondais pas.

« Kisame mais répond moi!»

Me cria t'elle une dernière fois en me tenant par la manche que je lui soutira des mains d'une facon trop brusque.

Elle avait des larmes dans ses yeux bleu, mais je ne pouvais rien y faire, si je ne partait pas, elle mourerait( oc: sa se dis tu vraiment ce verbe?)

«Je reviendrai à temps pour le mariage..»

Puis je partis.

Je combatut jusqu'au petit matin, je combatu comme une bête qui s'acharne sur un troupeau de mouton. Et au matin, le sol de Kiri était couvers du sang des ninja de la cascade tout comme mon costume que je n'avais pas retiré et que j'avais gardé pour me battre( non mais quel idiot je fais)

Je pris le chamin de chez moi, déprimé, sale du sang d'autruit et fatigué. Je voyais le soleil qui se levait à l'horizon, je n'avais pas tenu ma promesse de revenir pour le mariage. Il faudra reporter.

J'entra chez moi, totalement exténué, je vis la femme de ma vie étendue sous la couette chaude.

Je me dévêtit et alla la rejoindre, mais en voulant passer un bras sur sa taille, je sentis une odeur qui met familiere, celle du sang, et pas celui de mes victimes.

Je souleva les couverture et je la vis dans sa robe de marier, gisante en le fluide rougeatre qui imbibait le matelas.

Comment peut on réagir lorsqu'on vois sa futur femme, agonisant dans son lit?

En criant, en hurlant de toute ces forces, en déchirants les oreillers, le matelas, et en sacageant tout ce qui ce trouve sur son passage.

Après une minutes ou deux de carnage, je me mis à genoux devant son corps inanimé, toujours belle malgré la mort.

«Ce Uchiwa de malheur, il va le regretter! Je te vengerai Yukiko!» Criai-je d'une voix assez portant que tout le village de Kiri m'entendit ce matin la.

Puis, comme de raison, (on appel pas le loup s'en qu'il se pointe)l'uchiwa apparut devant moi.

«TOI SALE BATARD COMMENT AS TU OSÉ LA TOUCHER!»

LUi criais-je en le soutenant par le colle.

mais d'une main, il me fis lacher prise et se mis à parler:

«Durant le reste de ta vie, tu ne sera que tuer, décapiter, broyer, torturer et faire couler autant bien les larmes que le sang des autres, autant bien te forger un caractère fort et endurant»

Il n'avait aucun remord de son acte, il venait de tuer ma femme qui était enceinte et ce sans sourciller le moidrement.

Je mis la main sur mon épée, la dégaina et je m'appretais à le démembrer entierement. Mais au moment même ou celle-ci allait l'atteindre il reprit:

« Voyon voyon voyon...Je te l'ai déjà dis, tu ne me tuera pas si facilement...»

Puis il cligna des yeux et je vis son sharingan se déclancher.

Je sombra dans une obscurité profonde.

(...)

Un abyse de noir.

(...)

Mes souvenirs furent irradier, effacer, anéantit.

(...)

Oubliant ce soir la.

(...)

Cette bataille n'avais jamais eu lieu.

(...)

Je n'avais jamais eu de femme.

(..)

Je n'avais jamais eu de vie...

...

..

Avant d'être Kisame Hoshigaki, membre de l'akatsuki, le démembreur. Assoifé de sang, de trippe et de chair. Une bête féroce bien donté et hypnotyser pour oublier qui j'avais été....


End file.
